Generally, the transportation industry has sought to form innovative modular assemblies for transportation vehicles that address issues such as labor reduction, cost savings, structural integrity, simplicity in the vehicle assembly process, weight reduction combinations thereof or the like. As examples, U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2003/0001410; 2004/0094976; and 2005/0035609, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/788,131, filed Mar. 31, 2006, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, disclose modular assemblies (e.g., a front or rear end modular assembly) suitable for attachment to an automotive vehicle.
While the above mentioned modular assemblies exhibit many desirable characteristics, it can be further desirable for a modular assembly to exhibit other additional, improved or alternative desirable characterisitics. As one example, it can be desirable for a modular assembly to provide greater access to components of an automotive vehicle. It can also be desirable for the modular assembly to be exhibit desirable or improved levels of structural integrity while also exhibiting low or lower weight relative to prior assemblies. As such, the present invention provides a modular assembly, and more particularly a front end modular assembly for a vehicle that exhibits one or more additional, improved or alternative desirable characteristics relative to prior assemblies.